


It's You

by aeriepastel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe-Hybrid, Angst, Break Up, Cancer, Character Death, Cheating, Crossdressing, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multi-Shot, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Riku/Kairi to Riku/Sora, Trigger Warnings, Xemnas is a creep, Xemnas/Roxas to Axel/Roxas, Yaoi, Yuri, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriepastel/pseuds/aeriepastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku's been having the same recurrent dream since they've all made it back to the islands, but... What does it have to do with Sora? I've decided to make this into a multi-shot fic. So, prepare for ships upon ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if they're OOC, this is my first Sora Riku fanfic

"Kairi, you were great!" The red head turned around when she heard Donald give her a compliment. The red head could see Sora and Goofy next to the ill-tempered duck with slight smiles.

"Oh!" She giggles and flipped her hair back, walking over to Sora and Sora walking over to her, the two best friends stood before each other before began to speak.

"You are different Kairi, but I'm just glad you're here."

"You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you." Sora looked away sullenly, not realizing how worried Kairi must have been, and began to apologize.

"I'm sorry-" he was cut off when the red head ran to him, giving him a hug. Sora's eyes widened as it took him a few seconds to realize wbat was going on, and hugged the girl back.

"This is real." Donald looked to Goofy, and the knight covered his mouth to not say anything.

Little beknownst to th, Ansem was watching until a dark portal was opened and he began to walk away, Sora pulled away from the hug to call out to him.

"Wait Ansem. I mean Xenohart's heartless." Ansem turned his head, looking at the two from the corner of his eyes.

"I never thought I'd see you again. Just thinking about all the things you did makes me mad... but you saved Kairi right? I have to be grateful for that. Thanks." Ansem never said anything, and with that began to walk off until Kairi ran after him, grabbing onto his cloak.

"Riku, don't go!" The trio looked in schock as to what they heard and their eyes widenes, Goofy the first to speak.

"Huh?"

"Kairi, what did you just say?" The red head turned around to face them, and they saw how sad she looked.

"Riku." Ansem turned away and began to speak.

"I'm no one, just a cast away from the darkness." Kairi turned back to face the three, motioning for the brunet to come over.

"Sora, come here. Say something to him." Sora looked at them skeptically, tilting his head to the side, trying to figure out of all this information. Before walking over to the two, the princess grabbed Sora's hand in hers'

"Here, you'll understand." Kairi placed Sora's hand on Ans- Riku's, holding them together. Sora looked up to Ansem, although, he could not see what the red head was talking about.

Looking down to their hands, Sora closed his eyss and took a look deep further down. Finally being able to see Riku. Sora opened his eyes to see unwavering yellow irises looking at him. Sora gripped Riku's hand tighter with his other, before falling to his knees.

"Riku. It's Riku, Riku's here!" Clenching his eyes shut, as he bit back a sob, he couldn't believe Riku was truly here, before him.

"I looked for you." Looking away to hide the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Come on Sora, you've got to pull it together." The deep voice now sounding like Riku's. Sora's shoulders shook, not being able to contain it anymore, looking up at the older, physically changed male.

"I looked everywhere for you!"

"I didn't want you to find me." Goofy turned to face Donald who was watching the whole scene play out.

"But, it was him that was helping us." Donald faced the loyal knight, and looked up to Goofy

"Wasn't it?" The royal magician nodded speaking up.

"Huh?"

"The cluse we kept findin', that must've been Riku."

Sora stood up and looked before his friend.

"I was starting to worry you guys wouldn't catch on. Sora never did pick the brightest friends." Donald the first to protest.

"Whatdya you mean by that!" Sora now upset, snapped.

"Why didn't you let me know you were okay!"

"I told you, I didn't want to be found. Not like this... I- couldn't... I fought with Ansem... Xenoharts' heartless... when it invaded my heart and I won... but, to use the power of darkness, I had to become Ansem himself." 

"Does that mean you can't change back?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"The battle isn't over, and until it is... I still need the power of darkness."

"Then, let's finish it, you're still Riku no matter what." Donald and Goofy walked over to the three. Now the groul whole. Both the knight and magician nodding in agreement.


	2. Black Pearl

Riku's eyes shot open for the umpteenth time that week, the dream was more recurrent than ever now and to say that he didn't put everyone through hell and back would have been a bold faced lie. The silver haired teen looked over to see the red glowing numbers as a blur before his vision focused, the digital clock reading 5:30 in the morning.

Swearing under his breath, the silver haired teen slid out of bed and grabbed his uniform from off of the hanger and headed to the bathroom. Shrugging off his pj bottoms, the keyblade master turned on the hot water, closed the door and stepped under the hot spray.

A groan left his lips at the feeling of the hot water pelting at his skin, relaxing his tense muscles and he leaned his head against the cool shower tile getting lost in his thoughts. What was the purpose of the dream, what was it trying to tell him? Why did he feel like the message was right in front of him, but he couldn't figure it out? 

Closing his eyes, the silver haired teen sighed and finished his shower up if he wanted to make it to Sora's house to wake the brunet up in time for breakfast and still make it to school with time to spare.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Riku stepped out of the shower and cut the water off. Quickly drying off and dressing in his school uniform, the silver haired teen grabbed his school bag and ran downstairs. 

Fixing three pieces of toast, and grabbing a bottle of orange juice, Riku left a note for his parents and was out of the house. The silver haired teen could see the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon and smirked, wishing Sora could see how beautiful it was.

'Just like him...' Riku rolled his eyes, and made his way to Sora's house. The silver haired teen knew of his feelings since Sora had went to sleep to recover his memories, bit chose to keep it under the wraps, yet somehow Kairi managed to see right through it and teased him about it every chance she got.

Arriving at the two story house, he could hear shuffling about which meant Sora's mom must have been getting ready for work. The door opened to reveal a petite women with cinnamon brown hair and ocean blue eyes, a warm smile spread across her painted pink lips and she opened the door wider.

"Thank you Myra, is Sora still asleep?" Stepping aside Myra sighed deeply, a sign meaning that he was not awake and she watched as Riku set his things down.

"Sadly, I don't know what I'd do if he didn't have you or Kairi in his life. Thank you so much Riku." And with that, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left, a wide eating grin on her face. She already talked to Riku's mom about the two, and both had come to the conclusion they were going to need to start planning a wedding soon.

Looking at his watch, Riku read it was 6:15 which meant they only had an hour to get to school. Time for the fight of his life, making his way upstairs. Riku pushed open Sora's door to see to his surprise it was empty, and made. Raising a brow to this, something wasn't right at all. Sora never made his bed, much less even clean his room.

Which meant one thing. The usually hyper and outgoing keyblade bearer was depressed.

Riku turned his head when he heard the sound of a shower being turned on, Riku left out of the room and down the hall. And truth be heard, the shower was running.

Sora whimpered behind his hand, clenching his eyes shut as he moved his hand faster, his erection leaking pre-cum as his hips bucked into his hand. Riku would have had to come at the worst of times, running his finger along the slit of his leaking dick Sora moaned and pumped harder.

"Sora, I don't need to come in there, do I?" Riku's voice reaching his ears through the door, Sora removed his hand from his mouth, but never ceasing his movements, the keyblade wielder managed to get out in between pants.

"N-No, I'm fine!" A loud moan erupting past his bruised lips from biting them earlier, he gasped loudly, feeling his cheeks darken beyond compare and clenched his eyes shut in embarrassment.

Riku narrowed his eyes before realizing what Sora was doing, and moved away from the door. This wasn't a good situation to be in, just knowing the simple fact that Sora was masturbating was enough to get Riku excited. Thinking about how flushed his cheeks were, eyes glazed over with lust, and the moans that fell from Sora's lips.

Without even realizing it, Riku had walked into the bathroom, just in the moment Sora had reached completion, moaning a name he'd never expect to hear.

His.


	3. Storm Before The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Set after KHII/Pre-Mark of Mastery Exam)   
> Maybe... you don't need me to protect you like all those years ago, but right now. You need me the most, and I promise to fix what was broken and restore your memory. And even if it's from afar, I'll continue to protect you, even from myself. I will keep my promise, even like this. Sora...

Violent winds caused the palm trees to shake and whip their leaves back and forth, as dark clouds quickly rolled in, bringing in their downpour and thunder and lightning. The shudders on the windows slammed against the brick walls, making their owners wonder if they were going to fly off, in the comfort of their own home.

Save for one, most kids would have been asleep by now, but not this child. No, not Sora. A whimper escaped the small boy as he lay in the other room, he clutched onto his bear tighter and clenched have eyes shut. If there was one thing he couldn't stand was when his best friend made him upset about something, then it was storms like this. When the wind made the shudders slam against the wall and rain beat against the window, and when the lightning lit up the night sky and thunder boomed causing him to cry.

"Sora?" That voice, peeking from under the covers he could see the shadowy silhouette of none other than his best friend standing in the door, hand on his hip. The younger tossed the covers off and along with his bear, ran over to the older.

"Riku!" It was like this often, every time a big storm came. Sora would spend the night with his best friend, and his best friend would have to get him at some point because he's sometimes too scared to move out of his own bed.

Once in the comfort of his friends room and under the covers, Sora held his bear close to him as he looked at his best friend. Thunder crackled causing Sora to jump and cry out, tears immediately springing forth and he held the bear tighter.

"Geez, what a baby." He furrowed his eyebrows and pouted before protesting.

"I'm not a baby, besides you came to get me, Riku's a meanie." Riku laughed softly and brought his hand up to wipe away the tears when lightning lit up his room, revealing bright blue glassy orbs.

"Don't worry Sora, whether its monsters or storms. I'll always be there to protect you." Sora looked up at Riku and couldn't help but snuggle the older male, completely forgetting about his bear and the storm.

"Thank you Riku." Riku just patted the younger on his head and closed his eyes, letting sleep wash over him.

* * *

 

"Where's Kairi, I thought she was with you!?" Sora ran to the bridge to see Riku staring out to sea, watching the waves violently rock against the isle they stood on. This was the second encounter since all those night ago, dealing with storms.

"The door has opened..."

"What?" Sora was confused, what was Riku talking about? What door?

"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" Riku turned to the younger male, practically excited about going to the outside world.

"What are you talking about? We gotta find Kairi!"

"Kairi's coming with us," Sora looked at Riku in shock, not really knowing where this was going or liking it one bit.

"Once we step though, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back." Riku said as he looked to the sky, looking at the giant orb of darkness practically sucking their home away.

"But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Extending his hand out, he looked at Sora. Hoping, no wanting Sora to see it his way, see how this was the perfect opportunity is, a chance to get away.

"Riku..." Sora's voice soft, skeptical. He wasn't so sure about this, especially when a pool of darkness, like the one from his dream suddenly appeared under Riku, but... they wouldn't get another chance like this if he didn't take it now, and what about Kairi?

Seeing as the darkness was beginning to engulf Riku, he grew worried and ran over to the silver haired male. The darkness also ensnaring him, trying so hard to reach out to Riku, yet not close enough, just as he was withing fingers grasp, it was gone. Riku, was gone.

* * *

 

Riku sighed deeply as he looked at the sleeping pod, bringing his hand up to touch the white capsule containing his best friend. He screwed up, he screwed up big time. How was he supposed to face everyone at this point, Sora would have surely been angry with him. He was an ass, and Kairi. How was Kairi fairing off without them, that's even if she remembered at all.

The clad in black teen lifted the blindfold to see the faint silhouette of a sleeping Sora and wondered if he still looked as he did all those years ago, always remembering the younger to be kind of a little effeminate. Longer eyelashes, lips a girl could actually be jealous of, and long feminine legs, a quiet chuckle escaped the silver haired teen and he let the blindfold fall from his face, revealing his true form.

"You always did sound like a girl when you were younger, now, you're growing up. Maybe... you don't need me to protect you like all those years ago., but right now. You need me the most, and I promise to fix what was broken and restore your memory. And even if it's from afar, I'll continue to protect you, even from myself. I will keep my promise, even like this. Sora."

Riku stooped down and picked up the discarded blindfold, he sighed through his nose and put the black fabric over his eyes. Once more, hiding his mistake, hiding the darkness within. One way or another, he will find a way.

* * *

 

"Riku, don't go!" The trio looked in shock as to what they heard and their eyes widened, Goofy the first to speak.

"Huh?"

"Kairi, what did you just say?" The red head turned around to face them, and they saw how sad she looked.

"Riku." Ansem turned away and began to speak.

"I'm no one, just a cast away from the darkness." Kairi turned back to face the three, motioning for the brunet to come over.

"Sora, come here. Say something to him." Sora looked at them skeptically, tilting his head to the side, trying to figure out of all this information. Before walking over to the two, the princess grabbed Sora's hand in hers'

"Here, you'll understand." Kairi placed Sora's hand on Ans- err... Riku's, holding them together. Sora looked up to Ansem, although, he could not see what the red head was talking about.

Looking down to their hands, Sora closed his eyss and took a look deep further down. Finally being able to see Riku. Sora opened his eyes to see unwavering yellow irises looking at him. Sora gripped Riku's hand tighter with his other, before falling to his knees.

"Riku. It's Riku, Riku's here!" Clenching his eyes shut, as he bit back a sob, he couldn't believe Riku was truly here, before him.

"I looked for you." Looking away to hide the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Come on Sora, you've got to pull it together." The deep voice now sounding like Riku's. Sora's shoulders shook, not being able to contain it anymore, looking up at the older, physically changed male.

"I looked everywhere for you!"

"I didn't want you to find me." Sora frowned as he stood up, still holding onto Riku's hand.

"But, it was him that was helping us." Donald faced the loyal knight, and looked up to Goofy

"Wasn't it?" The royal magician nodded speaking up.

"Huh?"

"The clues we kept findin', that must've been Riku."

"I was starting to worry you guys wouldn't catch on. Sora never did pick the brightest friends." Donald the first to protest.

"Whatdya you mean by that!" Sora now upset, snapped.

"Why didn't you let me know you were okay!"

"I told you, I didn't want to be found. Not like this... I- couldn't... I fought with Ansem... Xenoharts' heartless... when it invaded my heart and I won... but, to use the power of darkness, I had to become Ansem himself."

"Does that mean you can't change back?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"The battle isn't over, and until it is... I still need the power of darkness."

"Then, let's finish it, you're still Riku no matter what." Donald and Goofy walked over to the three. Now the group was finally a whole. Both the knight and magician nodding in agreement.

"So, whatdya say, ready for one last rumble?"

* * *

 

~Back on the islands~

Sora shifted from foot to foot, he supposed it was like old times again. He got to spend the night with Riku so he guessed, that was an upside. But, now he was faced with a current issue. There was a raging storm tonight, and he couldn't sleep.

The brunet bit his bottom lip, maybe he should just go back to his room. Riku would probably be asleep by now, yeah that's what he'd do. Besides, he was getting too old for this, that's something Riku would say. Sora raised his hand to knock, but pulled it away as if he had just been burnt. As much as he hated to admit it, he was still scared to storms, after all this time. Something he couldn't get over.

Riku sighed as he looked at his ceiling, he knew Sora was outside of his door. He knew the younger would always come to him, no matter the circumstance. It never failed, but. Did he want Sora to come in, because, he knew after tonight, everything was going to change between them. It wouldn't be the same ever again.

"Riku..." The older teen smirked, Sora could not whisper to save his own life. Rolling over, the silver haired teen grunted and let his eyes slip shut. Might as well mess with the younger male a bit. Yet all he got was silence, nothing. But, he knew better. This wasn't the first time this had happened. He heard the door click shut, signaling that Sora was now in the room and the keyblade wielder would be in his bed any minute.

Sora stood by the door just in case he needed an escape route, for what? He honestly had no idea, but it could have come in handy he supposed. No response, the younger shifted uncomfortably and bit his bottom lip once more and made his final decision to climb into bed with the older male.

Riku felt the bed dip under a second weight, and sudden skin on skin contact made the temperature in the room spike drastically.

"Don't you think you're a little too old to be doing this?" Breaking the everlasting silence between them, he turned to look at the teen, face to face. Lightning lighting up the room, he could see bright cobalt orbs looking directly into his.

"Don't you think you're too old to play pretend?" He retorted, frowning, only to jump when thunder seemed to crackle right over Riku's house, and found himself clinging to the older male.

"Still scared of storms, I see?" Riku teased, and on natural instinct let his arms wrap around the younger. He felt Sora shift, and when lightning struck once more, he could see the ocean blue orbs becoming glassy as tears threatened to make their appearance.

"S-Shut up... you're always teasing and making fun of me." Sora muttered, hiding his face in Riku's chest, only to hold on tighter when he heard thunder once more this time, louder and the beginnings of heavy rain.

"That's because you let yourself get teased," Moving his arm, Riku used his hand to tilt Sora's chin up so he was looking the teen in the eye.

"You don't have to be scared you know." Sora eyes widened and he felt his cheeks grow hot, he let his eyes slip shut when he felt the pad of Riku's thumb wipe away a stray tear.

"Because, I know you'll protect me." Feeling lips press to his, Sora relaxed against the older male and kissed back.

Riku could feel himself growing uncomfortable in the current position they were in, and moved so Sora was beneath him. The younger moaned softly and began to grow greedy for more, but decided to pull away due to lack of oxygen. Their eyes locked as realization struck both of them, and now knew they had crossed threshold of friends, no longer able to go back.

Sora blushed deeply and brought his hand up to touch his tingling lips.

"Riku... took my first kiss." It came kind of muffled, but Riku heard it. He could have died of a nosebleed and he would have been perfectly fine with it. Sora, you're too cute for your own good

"That's fine, because it was mine too." Riku mumbled as he looked away, pink dusting his cheeks as he talked.

"Really, that makes me happy." Sora beamed and he pulled Riku down to snuggle and closed his eyes, Riku rolled his eyes, he had no choice but to be stuck with Sora. Whether is was destiny or the many promises made and kept to this day, there was no escaping any dark storm hurled his way, but in the end he'd always look forward to the light breaking through and the calmness settling in afterwards.


	4. Who said anything about an arranged marriage?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus absolutely refuses to get married to any suitors his parents present to him because of one reason

Ventus sighed deeply as he looked at his calculus homework before him, setting the pencil down, the blond ran a hand through his blond spikes. His nerves were completely shot, he couldn't even focus on a trivial thing such as math, he had bigger problems to deal with... such as his parents forcing an arranged marriage without his consent.

He didn't understand why his parents of all people wanted him to get married at such a young age, just because his brother did it... doesn't mean he had to. Besides... he was already in a commitment to somebody else. The blond felt something buzz and quickly fished out his phone.

Unknown...

Ventus bit his bottom lip and contemplated, should he answer it... for all he could know it could have been a prank call, or some sales ad. Ven huffed and slid the answer key over.

"Babe, I swore if you hadn't answered the phone in the next second I was going to break your window." The blond turned around in his computer chair and looked to see his lover standing at the balcony door, and rushed out of chair to open the door for the raven haired male.

"Vani, what are you doing here!?" Ventus hissed as he pulled the male in his room, and closed the door shut, making sure they were locked. What if his parents decided to check on him and found out he was still seeing Vanitas? God was he screwed if they ever found out, he would never see him again.

"Someone's in a sour mood, and after I came all the way over here to see my little prince." Vanitas kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable in Ventus's computer chair, the obsidian haired male, his lover smirked enjoying the view he got. Ventus in just one of his hoodies the blond had stolen, it seemed like he had nothing else underneath, but knew better than to underestimate the blond.

"S-Stop staring, but seriously. Why are you here?" Ventus blushed softly and made his way over to his bed, sitting down, he curled up with an old stuffed animal he's had since childhood. Blue eyes calculating Vanitas's next move, before locking with gold orbs.

"I told you, to come see you." Ventus's eyes widened and he smiled softly, sliding off of the bed, the blond made his way over to his lover and made himself comfortable in the raven haired male's lap.

"I'm sorry I forgot to call, I got into another argument with my parents." Vanitas moved his hands to the sun kissed thighs, letting his hands run up and down them, listening to Ventus's breath hitch.

"You should just tell them, you're still fucking me." Vanitas ran circles along the hip bone, looking up into blue eyes as lust began to cloud them. A chuckle escaping when Ventus wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned down so their lips were inches apart.

"It's not that simple Vani, they're still under the impression I'm A) a virgin, and B) dumped, as my father says "that good for nothing criminal who belongs behind bars" you." Rolling his hips up, Ventus let out a quiet moan and reaching over, pulled out a silver band to slip onto his left ring finger.

"That kind of hurts for daddy to say that about his son-in-law don't you think?" Vantias grinned and leaned up to capture the pink lips in a heated kiss, Ventus hummed in response and buried his fingers in the black spikes, tugging softly. The "delinquent" groaned and grabbed the thighs, pulling Ventus into him further. The blond rolled his hips once more and moved his hand down to the shirt Vanitas was wearing, before pulling away.

"Well, let this "good for nothing criminal" deflower you again, because I don't plan on giving you to anyone else." Ventus giggled softly and pulled the obsidian haired male into another kiss, Vanitas just grunted and decided if they were going to do this, might as well be comfortable. The older male grabbed the blond's pert ass eliciting a squeak out of Ventus causing him to hum in response before standing up and moving them to the bed. Ventus felt his back hit the mattress, and thanked the heavens it didn't squeak like his old one, breaking the kiss he moved himself away from his husband and removed the hoodie he had stolen from Vanitas back when they first began to date, and his underwear. Tossing both onto the floor, the blond laid back down and spread his legs, arms by his side.

"Then by all means, I'm yours." Vanitas licked his lips at the sight in front of him, a naked and flustered, yet bold Ventus. The "delinquent" leaned down into the pierced ear, his warm breath ghosting over its shell.

"By the time I'm done, your parents are going to know who you belong to." Listening to Ventus moan and buck into his hand when he wrapped it around the half hard member, Vanitas began to give slow, calculating strokes to the half hard arousal while marking the pale skin presented to him. He watched as Ventus became undone, panting and quietly moaning as his ministrations continued, using his free hand, Vanitas undid his zipper and button, a hiss leaving his lips when he pulled his straining erection out.

Ventus cried and arched up into Vanitas when he felt teeth bite into his nipple while the other was harshly pinched and pulled, groans of pain and pleasure escaping his swollen lips as his erection stood at full attention. Vanitas groaned around the pert bud, it had been far too long since they last screwed around, and concluded Ventus was probably virgin tight.

"Vani, please... I need you." Ventus whimpered, and reached over into one of his nightstands to pull out a jar of lube and set it on the side of them. Being the type of person he was, Vanitas was impatient and tonight would have been no different. He would usually tease his lover to the brink of tears, but all patience was lost in those three words. Vanitas kissed lower as he spread the Ventus's thighs wider until his lips came to the puckered hole of his lover, he had always wanted to try this, and being the type of person Ventus was knew he never had to worry about being dirty, so why not.

Ventus's opened his mouth to say something but didn't when his breath caught in his throat and eyes wide, what was Vanitas doing. He knew he was actually sensitive down there, obviously being the more vocal of the two, when they were really going at it, but this... this was something new. Vanitas grinned at the reaction he had gotten and continued on, the raven haired male kissed the puckered hole causing Ventus to moan aloud and shiver in delight before parting one cheek and proceeded to eat the blond out. 

Ventus tossed his head back and moaned like a bitch in heat, god did it feel amazing. He didn't want it to stop, not caring if his parents heard them or not, Vanitas smirked as he forced his tongue past the tight ring of muscles, slipping a finger in at the same time. Ventus whimpered and clutched the pillows to the sheets, anything to hold onto reality. He knew Vanitas was good at using his mouth with the rare occasions of him receiving a blowjob, but this was a whole other level.

"Vanitas, oh fuck... oh my god!" Thighs quivering as he stopped himself from locking Vanitas's head in between his legs and leaving him there until he was brought to completion, a lewd slurp resounded in his ears and he let out a disappointed groan when Vanitas pulled away and looked up at him with unwavering hauntingly gold orbs.

"I'm starting to think you like my tongue more than my cock." Ventus felt his cheeks heat up and he covered his face, as much as he loved the man in front of him he absolutely hated him with a passion at the same time. He heard a dark chuckle, yet he refused to look at his lover as a shiver ran down his spine at what was to come next.

"Ven-tus, look at me." It wasn't a request, an order, a demand. If it was one thing he secretly loved, was being completely powerless against his lover (in bed) anyway. The feeling of being told what to do, and how to do it thrilled him, and when Vanitas found out that little kink of his, he used it to his full advantage.

Hazy blue orbs came into view as he felt something larger than fingers and a tongue press against his thoroughly lubricated hole, the smaller glared at his lover and all Vanitas did was smirk as he slid himself without any warning, gold eyes narrowing as he watched Ventus convulse underneath him, feeling the tight walls trying to coax an orgasm out of him already.

Ventus on the other hand was biting into his pillow as he experienced his first orgasm of the night, his mind too muddled to even recall why he was in an awful mood in the first place.

"Che, who's the lewd one now. I haven't even started moving." He heard Vanitas taunt, and looked through his bangs with lust drugged orbs and mumbled something incoherently, his eyes widening when he felt Vanitas shifting to make himself more comfortable.

Without any warning once more, Vanitas pulled out until his head remained and slammed back in, he watched as bruised lips parted but nothing came out, albeit it did not stop him one bit. With each thrust, he watched as Ventus became a babbling and incoherent mess of moans and cries as he pounded the seemingly innocent blond into the bed, gripping Ventus's thighs, Vanitas pulled them apart and began to pound deeper into Ventus. The raven haired "delinquent" growled as he looked down at Ventus's disheveled state and licked his lips, he was really glad he decided to marry the blond when they had the chance, the thought of anyone else seeing Ventus like this pissed him off and he growled once more, he was going to make sure everyone knew his mark was on Ventus and if they dared to touch him, they were as good as dead meat.

Through his lust drunken haze, the blond's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks heat beyond compare. His parents were home, and could probably hear everything that was going on.

Ventus heard Vanitas growl and moaned when it was punctuated with a really harsh thrust, Ventus groaned at the sudden change of angle when Vanitas threw one leg over his shoulder, letting the other rest on the bed. 

"Ventus... are you in there? We were wondering what all that noise was, are you okay?" Ventus's eyes widened as he gripped at Vanitas's biceps when he struck against his prostate, and swallowed a scream bubbling its way up. 

"No, I want them to hear you. I want them to know who you're fucking. I want them to see your lewd face when I cum inside you." Feeling Ventus tighten around him and smirked, so that's how it was going to be. "Is that what you want? You want mommy and daddy to walk in on you while I'm pounding your ass, is that what you want? They get to see what a little slut you are for my cock." 

"D-Don't- Van... oh god, fuck!" Ventus screwed his eyes shut as he tried to block out his husband's dirty talk, it was truly times like this where he hated him. Ventus whined as he felt the familiarity of his balls tightening and Vanitas's movements become faster and erratic. 

"Ventus, what's wrong?! Open the door please!" The door knob turned and jiggled violently as they both drew closer to their impending climaxes, the smaller male trying to silence his useless moans.

"Fuck, Ven. So tight, that's right. Cum for daddy, cum for me!" Vanitas ground out as he stilled, burying himself deep in the blond, his own climax hitting him, as he watched Ventus come undone for the second time that night, hot ribbons of cum splattering across Ven's chest as well as his. 

"Oh my god!" Not even having time to come down from their highs, Vanitas turned to see his alleged in-laws stare in shock and just opened his mouth to speak.

"Hope you're ready for grandkids."


	5. Oh Alpha, My Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas, has gone too long without a mate and now the system is forcing one onto him, he should be upset, wrong. He's the opposite, and quite nervous. Will he like his mate or will it all go down hill.
> 
> Omega!Verse

"Geez Rox, pace any harder and I'm sure we'll have a indoor track." Sora muttered as he laid on the couch, hands resting on his swollen stomach. The brown haired omega was slightly irritated because of how his blond counterpart was freaking out over whether he'd match with a good Alpha or not.

"It isn't as easy for me as it was for you." In which it was the truth, Sora and Riku had been best friends for years even after finding out their second gender, they stuck together through the end and was now, expecting their first child. Roxas glared at his twin as he stopped and ran a hand through his hair frustratingly, he was 21 and still unmated which was socially unacceptable according to the times they were living in, and he was honestly never one to follow trends wanting things his own way. That is, until everyone was starting to settle down and have families, including his twin. Of course he was happy for them, but he soon felt a part of him was missing.

"Roxas, please. Stop, I'm sure whoever it is, they'll make you happy. You being restless is causing the baby to stir." Rubbing his swollen stomach, Sora could feel his daughter shift and nearly groaned in pain at the harsh kick he received. Glaring back at his brother, the pregnant Omega groaned as he shifted and began to sit up. So much for napping. "Come sit next to big bro and tell me all about it." Sora cooed and patted the seat next to him, a cheesy grin on his face when Roxas scoffed and rolled his eyes but trudged over nonetheless.

"Idiot, you're only a few minutes older." Roxas nudged his twin and nuzzled him, his scent comforting and immediately relaxing his shot nerves. "I'm just so worried, I hear all these stories of omegas getting matched through the system and most don't turn out so well. What if he doesn't think I'm appealing, what if I mate with him and I can't have kids." 

Sora had to stop himself from laughing and swore on their grandmother's grave that if Roxas wasn't his brother, then he didn't know who was. Throwing his arm around Roxas's shoulder, the older Omega shook his head and looked Roxas dead in the eye.

"Take deep breaths, you're starting your heat in two weeks. Your body doesn't need the extra stress, and neither do I." Feeling his daughter kick, Sora frowned at the pain and swore she was just like him as much as he hated to admit it sometimes. "Things will be okay, I promise." Nuzzling Roxas, the brunet sighed softly and held the blond's hand.

He wasn't sure what happened or when he even fell asleep, but when he woke up. Sora was long gone, leaving a note.

Sorry for leaving on short notice Rox, Riku needed to get picked up from the airport. Whoever your mate is, I'm sure you'll wake the neighbors and make beautiful babies!  
~Love, Sora 

Roxas fumed silently as his cheeks flushed but couldn't help but smile either way, damn was his brother an idiot. Setting the parchment back down, the blond looked around his apartment and sighed softly. It was so quiet, and lonesome. Heaving another sigh, the young omega checked the time and began to pick up after his twin before starting a light lunch.

~

Green eyes flickered to the door and then to the luggage right next to his boot clad foot, "some things never change I guess." A throaty chuckle escaped the Alpha as he stood on the other side of the door, god had he fucked up big time. There was no way this would turn out perfectly fine. Taking a deep breath, and raising a thin hand to the door, the Alpha knocked swiftly three times and waited.

He had to suppress laugh as he heard the sound of something falling, followed by a few swear words before hearing the door unlock and let out the breath he hadn't realized he holding.  
~

Roxas swore, just as he was about to eat as well. His Alpha wasn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow, making him wonder what was going on. Or maybe it was Sora who had forgot something, that wasn't uncommon. Quickly gathering his bearings for his unexpected guest, Roxas tried over his own feet, effectively biting his own tongue and swore loudly. So much for graceful. Standing up, the young Omega dusted himself off and once more gathered his bearings. 

Walking over to the door, Roxas swallowed thickly. What if it was his mate? He wasn't prepared at all. He wasn't exactly done nesting and he still needed to go out shopping and God was he a nervous wreck. Taking a deep breath, the blond Omega undid the locks and twisted the door open. 

"I'm Roxas, you must be-" Stopping mid sentence, Roxas's eyes widened at the red head on his step before narrowing, a feral growl breaking the silenc, creating tension. "Get the fuck out before I call the cops."


	6. Little Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku's a single dad with twins and is consistently works, thankfully Sora is there to help. 
> 
> Cute fluffy moments and official/unofficial relationship

All Riku had wanted to do was go home and hit the hay, irritated and more than livid the silver haired business man wanted... no, needed more than anything was to take a hot shower and go to sleep. 

After what seemed like forever and eight years, Riku finally pulled into his condo and shut the car off. Grabbing his briefcase and jacket he had haphazardly flung into the backseat, Riku eagerly made his way inside. Quietly closing the door behind him, he looked to see nothing was amiss and smirked, he could get through the night with no trouble.

"Riku, is that you?" Hearing a somewhat timid voice from the kitchen, Riku set his things down and made his presence known to babysitter he'd hired to watch the twins for nights such as these. 

"Yeah, Sora. I'm back." A short spiky brown haired male came from out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel he snagged on the way out in order to meet his boss. "Rough night?" Curious blue eyes looked up to meet turquoise offering a warm smile while he was at it.

"Rough doesn't even cut it." He muttered, loosening his tie and undoing a few buttons as he looked outside before looking back to the short male which was now picking up his strwen about items, he really couldn't help but to think that Sora was a cute little housewife but didn't dwell on it much longer as his stomach was protesting in agony since he'd skip lunch to get his reports in. Looking up when he heard Sora chuckle softly caused his cheeks to tint pink, the young business man sheepishly scratched his cheek.

"I figured you would work through lunch, and since I couldn't bring you lunch I... just cooked extra for dinner if that was alright." Sora swore mentally at his hesitation and fought down his blush, making his way back into the kitchen to heat up the food before Riku could say anything on it.

"That's just fine, I'm sure the twins were alright?" He asked following behind the shorter male and took a seat at the island, watching the sway of Sora's hips to the gentle tune he hummed while fixing his lunch/dinner from earlier. As much as he denied it, he hated to admit he was smitten with the babysitter... but he was. At first he was completely repulsed by the idea of even being with another man, and maybe he still was, but with Sora it was nothing of the sort. He wanted nothing more than to kiss those delicate lips of the younger male, take the boy over the moon, through the stars and back. That sweet voice of his to call out his name in pure ecstasy and hold him in his arms afterwards... okay, so maybe he was a little more than smitten.

"They were just fine. Except for Roxas, he got into a fight today." He muttered as he set his boss's food in front of him and went back to washing dishes, when he didn't hear Riku respond he decided to continue.

"It was with the kid across the street, Hayner was his name. From what Nams was telling me, Hayner had accidentally pushed her but Roxas wasn't having it." Riku nearly groaned, this was the last thing he wanted to hear tonight, "Hayner was the first one to hit and Roxas... bit him." Riku grunted and finished the rest of his food before getting up to put his plate in the sink.

"They miss you." Sora muttered softly, averting his eyes from Riku's. "After what happened with Hayner, he wouldn't stop crying because he thought you were going to be angry with him and leave... because of him." Sora hadn't realized he was crying until he felt a padded thumb wipe away his tear, Riku knew what Sora was talking about and sighed. Tilting the brunet's head up, he sighed and couldn't help but smirk.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying over this." Sora muttered and looked away, it wasn't his place. But, it pained him to see Roxas struggling with the fact of his mother leaving more so than Naminè. And with Riku working OT to get his holidays off, he was practically never home anymore.

"It's fine Sora." He just reassured the smaller, things were hard right now. Finances weren't too much of a problem, but as the teachers put it at the twins school Roxas was a "problem child." And needed to see a therapist because of "anger management" he knew there was nothing wrong with his children. Sure, Roxas did have a temper on him, but it was nothing out of the too extreme.

"I-I... think I should go Riku. Have a good night okay." Sora sniffled and began to push past Riku but stopped when he felt a firm hand on his wrist. Looking back, his eyes widened by the look on Riku's face.

"Sora... the kids love having you around, and... frankly I do too. Roxas, Roxas really needs someone in life, the kids need someone... I need-" Riku stopped and his eyes widened considerably. 

"Riku, just shut up and kiss me." Sora muttered as he couldn't believe his ears, Riku wanted him just as much as he wanted Riku. The smaller male couldn't contain the small moan that escaped when Riku did as he was told and kissed him. Sora let his eyes slip shut as he let himself get swept up and taken away.

Riku let his hands travel to Sora's slim waist and hummed as he deepened the kiss, feeling a small hand bury themselves in his silvery locks and pulled him closer. "Nngh... Riku." Sora keened as he pulled away and looked into the bright turquoise orbs of his possibly new lover and more.

"Sora, when everything dies down. Allow me to ask you out properly?" Sora flushed and he couldn't help but grin, and nod rapidly as a small flush appeared on his cheeks.

"I would love that, but. I really should go, someone has to take care of Zack and Yuffie." Sora's smile never fading as he looked at his potential boyfriend and giggled and pressed a kiss to his lips once more, it was true. He couldn't leave his two puppies unattended for too long, they'd get into everything if he wasn't home fast enough.

"Be safe and call me when you get home." Riku uttered as he walked Sora to the door, looking at the smaller male before him.

"Geez Riku, next thing I know you'll be setting a curfew." Sora joked as he began to open the door as he turned to his boss, he could see Riku frown before smiling softly.

"Don't think I won't." He teased back and ruffled the gravity defying spikes, never understanding how they stood without any hair gel. He laughed softly when Sora protested fitfully and sighed.

"Good night Riku, same time tomorrow I assume." Sora was responded to with a grunt and smiled again, leaning up on his tip toes, the brunet pressed a tender kiss to Riku's cheek before quickly bounding down the steps and down the sidewalk.

Riku stood astonished for a few seconds as he touched his cheek, feeling all of the blood rushing there as well as he smiled. This was something he could look forward to for sure, "good night Sora."

"mwah mwah mwah!" The sound of kissing noises could be heard from behind him and Riku turned around to see his son standing there with a smile as he teased him.

"Why you little- I'll give you until the count of three to get back in bed you twerp." Riku warned as he locked the door, Sora wasn't there to protect them. He frowned when Roxas stuck his tongue out at him and began to give chase, not falling short of his son, Riku ran after.

The sounds of giggles and squeals filled the house followed by another pair of footsteps there after, followed by more squeals and laughter. 

"Papa, I'll stop! No more, I promise, I won't make kissy faces anymore!" Roxas squealed as he tried to wiggle out of Riku's grip, he couldn't help it though, his dad was fun to tease. The 5 year old giggled and trashed his legs as he tried to get oxygen in his lungs.

"You promise?" Riku grinned as he poked and prodded at his son on the couch, Naminè watching from the side with an amused smiled. Being the only girl meant she had to keep them in line to some degree.

"I promise, I PROMISE!" Roxas cried as Riku's assault finally came to an end, the child lay there panting as red splotches stained his cheeks, his lungs working overtime to pull in the much needed oxygen he lost. Riku slouched against the couch, out of breath and more worn out than ever. Never did he think his son would outrun him in a simple game of "hide before I strap you to your bed for getting up" 

Taking a few more minutes to calm him breathing, the silver haired male turned to see Roxas dozing off even after their playful banter just minutes ago and couldn't help but smile. Brushing sun kissed spikes out of Roxas's face he sighed and closed his eyes. "C'mon Nams, let's get you and Rox to bed." Gently scooping up Roxas, he held out his hand for Naminè and smiled softly when the smaller hand intertwined in his own. 

"Dad..." Tucking Naminè after Roxas, Riku turned to see his Roxas dazed, but awake, inwardly groaning. Riku hummed in response and grabbed a plastc chair that was way too small for him to sit on.

"What is it Roxas?" Looking into bright blue orbs before him before looking to Naminè

"Is Sora going to be our dad too? My teacher said that's really bad if two guys are dads, but Papa and Sora s'not not bad, is he?" Riku felt his anger suddenly spike at what Roxas just told him, what in the hell are they teaching his children? Looks like he'd have to go have a word with the principal tomorrow. But in the mean time, he let out a quiet sigh before standing up. 

"Listen buddy, your teacher is an idiot. And you don't have to call Sora dad either, you can still call him Sora. That's up to you and Naminè to decide, okay?" Leaning over, Riku pressed a kiss to his son's forehead ruffling the spikes a little. "We clear?" 

Roxas nodded as he looked at his dad and smiled before sitting up to hug his dad tightly. "I love you daddy." 

Riku couldn't help, but smile as he extended his hand out for Naminè to come over and join the hug. After a few second of rustling he heard feet pad over and small arms wrap around him and Roxas. "I love the both of you very much."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments are like mac n' cheese to me, so leave lots of it. And tell me what you think.


End file.
